Without You
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: Just a short and cute stories of Alex and Maggie. Enjoy and review if you want me to add more!
1. Chapter 1:- Long Nights

"Hey, babe." Maggie said with the biggest smile on her face as she walked into Alex's apartment. Alex couldn't stop herself from admiring the brunette for a few seconds. Her brown curls fell perfectly over her badass leather jacket, her smile and dimples made Alex melt. It had only been a few days since Maggie admitted her feelings for Alex and she was still getting used to Maggie just always being around. Don't get me wrong, she absolutely loved Maggie being around but it was still new to her because she had never had anything like this with anyone before.

"Hey." Maggie gave Alex a kiss before she walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. As Alex sat in silence on the bar stool Maggie wondered what she was thinking about.

"You're quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" Maggie leaned on the counter and looked into those hazel eyes.

"You." The brunette was slightly surprised by the answer. "And how amazing everything is right now. I'm really getting used to this being happy thing."

"Good." The brunette leaned in and kissed Alex with a smile. "So, what are our plans for this evening?" Maggie said as she seductively walked round to Alex.

"Well what do you suggest?" Alex wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and in return Maggie put her hands on Alex's hips.

"I have a few things in mind." Maggie replied with a smirk. Alex began kissing the brunette and for the first time the kiss quickly started becoming passionate and heated. Alex hadn't made out with anyone like this since high school and god she missed it. It was unbelievable how in sync their lips were with one another, and how they seemed to just fit perfectly together like they were created just for each other.

Alex began moving the two over to the couch. She lay down as Maggie swiftly climbed on top of her. Just before meeting Alex's lips again the brunette took a second to admire the gorgeous woman she had in front of her. As their lips met again pieces of clothing began flying all over the room and well, I guess you know what happened next.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?" Maggie asked as she placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek as she woke up.

"Better than ever." Alex replied with a huge smile. Maggie began getting up when suddenly a hand grabbed hers. "Come on, stay in bed just a little bit longer." The brunette could not resist her girlfriend's puppy eyes and with a smile she climbed back in and let Alex cuddle into her. This was everything Alex ever dreamed off and it was perfect; she could no longer imagine her life without the beautiful brunette who has the cutest dimples.


	2. Chapter 2:- Picnics

Every time that Maggie walks into the DEO she is still amazed by how big and bright it is. After being here so many times she smiles at everyone who walks by her. As she reaches Alex's lab she can't help but smile and admire her girlfriend who is quietly focused on a flask with some sort of blue liquid inside. Her hazel eyes carefully examine the contents but she doesn't seem to happy; a small frown appears on her face and Maggie can't stop herself from laughing at how cute it is.

"Oh my god, Maggie; never sneak up on me like that." Alex says as she tries to slow down her breathing from the fright she just got.

"I'm sorry." Maggie says with a giggle as she goes up to her girlfriend to give her a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here by the way? Not that I don't love you being here but-"

"I just came to see if you wanted to have lunch together."

"Yeah of course, we can go now if you want?" Alex takes of her googles which Maggie thought she looked adorable in.

"Yeah, let's go." Maggie grabs Alex's hand and they slowly stroll out of her lab. Kara sees the two and can't help but smile at how happy her sister finally is.

"So, how about we go to the pizza place nearby?"

"You read my mind, Danvers." Maggie says with a smile. The two always seem to be in sync except when it comes to ordering pizza.

"How about we have a margarita with olives?" Maggie says with a smile as she thinks about the pizza.

"That's gross. Half n half, babe."

"It's not gross, olives are amazing."

"I stand by the fact that they're gross, I will never change my mind."

"You said the same about vegan ice cream and well you were eating it the other day, just you wait." Maggie said with a playful smirk at which Alex just rolled her eyes as she ordered the pizza. They both loved this side this flirty and teasing side of their relationship and tried to bring it out as much as they could.

A few minutes later their pizza was ready, before Alex could even sit down Maggie grabbed her hand began to pull her towards the door. "Come on, I have an idea." A confused Alex quietly followed her girlfriend. Eventually they reached the park; Alex loved the idea of having a picnic especially when it was such a nice day.

"You never fail to surprise me." Alex said as she sat down on the warm grass. A warm smile filled Maggie's face. The two began eating their pizza in silence and Alex was horrified by how Maggie could eat olives.

"Come on, try one." Maggie asked with her puppy eyes.

"Nope, never going to happen." Maggie's eyes were beginning to work on Alex so she just had to look away and Maggie couldn't help but laugh.

"Just one." Maggie grabbed an olive and began nearing it to Alex's mouth.

"Ew, gross no, Maggie stop." Alex said as she laughed.

"Ugh fine." Maggie said eventually stopping; her puppy eyes came back to make Alex feel slightly guilty but Alex already knew this trick.

"Those eyes aren't going to work on me right now, at least you tried though." Alex said before kissing the brunette's cheek. Just before Maggie was about to reply her phone rang.

"Detective Sawyer...Okay, I'll be right there." Maggie hung up the phone and gave Alex an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I have a case."

"It's okay, go do your job. I'll see you later at my place?"

"Of course." Maggie kissed her girlfriend goodbye and with that she left. The two always hated the fact that work always somehow managed to get in the way of their plans but they always managed to deal with it; spending even a second around each other was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3:- Date Night

"Maggie?" Alex said with a confused tone as she saw the candles and wine on her table.

"I'm in the kitchen." Alex walked up to her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.

"What's going on?"

"We are having a date night." A smile formed on Alex's face. "We've both been so busy with work over the past week that we haven't had a chance to do anything for ourselves so I thought this would be a great idea." Alex couldn't help but admire her girlfriend for a second before she kissed her. Alex felt such strong feelings of love for this woman that no one could ever imagine.

"This is perfect." Alex sat down on a stool and began admiring the brunette who swiftly moved in the kitchen. "I never knew you could cook."

"Well, there is still a lot you don't know about me." Maggie replied with a wink.

"I don't know if I should be worried or intrigued."

"Both." Maggie said as she laughed at the comment. The two had only been together for two weeks now but it felt as though they have been together for years. They were just so comfortable with each other; they weren't afraid to be silly, vulnerable, cocky and overall just themselves.

"Dinner is served." Maggie said as she grabbed the two plates and placed them on the table. Alex couldn't believe how amazing everything looked and smelled.

"This is amazing." Alex quickly said with a mouthful. Maggie laughed at her adorable girlfriend. "You need to cook more often." The two finished eating in silence enjoying the meal.

"Comedy or action or romance." Alex said emphasising the last words seductively as she held three movies in her hands.

"Hm romance." The brunette said with a wink as she sat down on the couch. Alex cuddled into Maggie as the movie played. Through the whole movie, Maggie had one thought going through her head; she has never been in a relationship where so quickly she realised she was falling in love. As she stole glances at her peaceful girlfriend who was lying on her chest her heart skipped a beat each time and butterflies filled her stomach.

After another 45 minutes of the movie Maggie noticed that Alex had fallen asleep and so she switched off the TV and carefully carried Alex to her bed. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend; a smile formed on her face when Alex in her sleep moved just to be closer to her.

"Alex, you are the only woman that has ever made me feel like this; god I'm falling for you fast and hard." Maggie whispered before she kissed Alex on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

Alex woke up first in Maggie's warm embrace. She was slightly confused by how she got to her bed but that wasn't the thing that occupied her mind; it was what she thought she heard Maggie say. _"Alex, you are the only woman that has ever made me feel like this; god I'm falling for you fast and hard."_ The words played over and over in her head as she looked at the brunette. _No, it must have just been a dream_ Alex thought to herself although she wished it wasn't because she felt the exact same way. Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised that Maggie had woke up and was just staring at her in awe.

"And what is your beautiful brain thinking about this early in the morning?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing just a dream." Or so Alex made herself believe. It was way too early for either of them to actually say the three words that they had both been thinking of recently but it felt right to both of them.


	4. Chapter 4:- Those Three Words

During their four weeks together the two hadn't been apart for more than few hours and so when Maggie found out she had to go out of town for a week for a new case she had gotten, neither of them were happy. Maggie had gone over to Alex's apartment for dinner the night before she had to go away. They were peacefully lying on the couch but it was getting late and both of them knew that Maggie would have to leave soon because she was leaving early in the morning.

"Do you really have to go away?" Alex said as she cuddled further into the brunette.

"Sadly, yes. But I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise to call me every night?" Alex looked up into Maggie's eyes which told her just how much she didn't want to leave.

"I promise. I will not go to sleep without hearing your voice." Maggie checked her phone and it was nearly midnight, it was time for her to leave. She really wanted to stay longer but the fact that she had to get up in five hours sadly stopped her.

The two walked over to the door, neither of them wanted to open it. Maggie looked over at Alex and gave her a sad smile.

"I will be back soon." Alex nodded and pulled the brunette in for a hug.

"I love you." Alex couldn't believe what had just escaped her mouth; she quickly pulled away from Maggie and began to ramble; "I'm sorry, you don't need to say it back. I-"

"I love you, too." As Alex realised what Maggie had just said a smile filled her face. "You do?"

"Of course, I do." Alex put her soft hands on Maggie's cheeks and pulled her in for a long, slow and passionate kiss. Once they finally pulled away from their lack of air, Maggie opened the door.

"I'll see you soon." Alex gave her a small sad nod and with that the brunette left.

The next few days were sad for both of them. They didn't get to call each other because Maggie's partner was pushing her to find more evidence (he wanted it to be his 30th arrest in the month which would be a precinct record) and both of them hated it. Maggie text Alex whenever she could but that wasn't often.

Alex called Maggie again the next night; she figured four was her lucky number.

" _Hey, babe."_ A sigh of relief escaped Alex when she heard the brunette's voice.

"You honestly don't know how great it is to finally hear your voice."

" _Yeah, you missed me?"_ Alex could hear a smirk form on Maggie's face.

"Every day."

" _Yeah, me too. I'm really sorry about not being able to call you, I know that I promised-"_

"It's okay, I understand you're busy with the case. How is it going?"

" _Bad, we've not gotten much further since we've got here. It just seems like a dead end yet he's still pushing to find something."_ Maggie seemed annoyed at her partner.

"Maybe he just has a gut feeling, you know what it's like."

" _Yeah, I guess. Anyway, how are you? What's been happening?"_

"I'm good and now much actually, it's been pretty boring; you're not missing much."

" _That's good."_ The line went quiet for a second until in the background Alex could hear Maggie's partner shout something. _"I'm so sorry, Alex; I have to go, he thinks he found something. I love you and I'll speak to you soon."_

"I love you, too." A smile formed on both of their faces and then Maggie hung up. It was hard for both of them; they have never been in a relationship where in the first month they said I love you too each other. They had such strong feelings for each other that it was hard being away from each other even for short amounts of time. 

The next three days had passed fairly quickly; Maggie and her partner caught the bad guy and were on their way home and Alex had been helping out Kara with Mon-El.

"I don't know what to do Alex."

"Kara, he obviously likes you and if you don't have any feelings for him then tell him instead of ignoring the elephant in the room."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Like always." Alex said with a smile. She didn't want Kara and Mon-el to get together; he just wasn't a nice guy who she'd like to see her sister with.

"So, Maggie comes back in an hour." Alex's face literally lit up; she could not wait to see her girlfriend. "Go and say hi to her for me."

"I will." Alex grabbed her jacket and ran out of Kara's apartment with a huge grin on her face.

Alex patiently paced around her apartment as she waited for the door to open and suddenly they did. She ran over to Maggie and threw her arms around her neck.

"God, I've missed you." Maggie whispered as she hugged Alex back. The two kissed passionately and it wasn't until they pulled away that Alex got to take a closer look at Maggie's face.

"What happened to you?" Alex said as she ran her fingers along the light bruise and cuts on Maggie's face.

"Let's just say our suspect was feeling brave but I kicked his ass." A smile filled Alex's face.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Maggie laughed and kissed her girlfriend again, again and again.


	5. Chapter 5:- First Vacation Part 1

The past few days had been quiet an uneventful. Maggie had no cases and neither did the DEO and so Alex and Maggie had plenty time to spend together. And Maggie had the perfect idea for how to spend that time.

"Babe?" Alex slowly moved her head up from Maggie's chest to look the brunette into her deep and beautiful eyes. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go on a vacation?" Alex's face lit up at the idea of a vacation especially at the idea of a vacation with Maggie. Alex couldn't remember the last time she had taken time off work. In the past, she never really had a reason to. All her relationships never got enough to go on a vacation because they never felt right and so Alex would break them off. And with Alex also being Alex she never took time off for herself.

"Yeah! Where to?"

"Well, you remember Brooke?" Alex lightly nodded.

"She has a vacation house in Hawaii and I'm sure I could get us in?" A huge smile came over Alex's face as Maggie said Hawaii. "Yeah, that sounds amazing."

"Good, I'll go give her a call." Maggie got up and went to the balcony.

" _Maggie, hey! How are you?"_

"I'm good, actually great Brooke. What about you?"

" _Good but busy, that's actually why I've not been able to call recently."_

"Aw don't worry about it, I get it."

" _You still got that girlfriend of yours?"_

"Actually yes, I do." A huge smile formed on Maggie's face.

" _Wow, she must really like you if she's lasted this long."_ Maggie laughed.

"Yeah she must." The small brunette turned around and looked at her girlfriend who was simply lying on the couch with a smile. "Brooke, you do remember you owe me a favour, right?"

" _Sadly, I do yes, what do you want?"_

"Do you think Alex and I can come over and stay at yours for about a week?"

" _Of course! We haven't seen each other in ages and I want to meet this lady of yours. Text me the dates and I'll make sure to save you a room."_

"Thanks, Brooke, you're amazing."

" _Yeah I know."_ Maggie could tell Brooke had a smug smile on her face. _"Sorry Maggie but I gotta go, I have new guest arriving but I guess I'll see you soon."_

"Yeah, see you soon." Maggie walked back into the apartment with a huge smile on her face. "Well we're going to Hawaii."

Within the next two days the two got a week off work and flew to Hawaii. Alex was beyond excited. This was the first time she would be taking a vacation with someone she could imagine spending her life with.

"Maggie!" A taller brunette ran from the front of what looked like a cute small hotel towards Maggie. Maggie had told Alex about Brooke before; she had been friends with her for as long as she could remember. Maggie also told Brooke a lot about Alex when they started dating.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" The two immediately crashed into a hug. Alex had never seen Maggie so comfortable with someone apart from herself. As the two pulled away Brooke kept her eyes on Alex.

"And you must be the girlfriend, I'm Brooke."

"Alex." The two shook hands and smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's great to finally meet the woman that Maggie is crazy about." Alex blushed a bit. "It's great to meet you too."

Brooke quickly showed the two to the best room she had. It was huge and had an amazing balcony which overlooked the beach which was just outside of the hotel. Alex felt as though she was in paradise. As she looked at the waves she couldn't stop thinking about surfing, one of her hidden talents. After the two unpacked Alex couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Can we please go surfing? I haven't done it in years!" Alex begged with her puppies which made Maggie melt.

"You can surf?" The small brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just- you never told me." A smirk appeared on Maggie's face. "You that's actually really hot."

"Yeah?" The same smirk appeared on Alex's face as she walked towards her girlfriend.

"Yeah." The two kissed and Maggie had a great idea. "How about you surf and I watch?"

"Deal." Alex smiled like a little child who was just about to get their favourite toy; Maggie thought it was beyond adorable.

Maggie sat on the warm beach and admired her girlfriend as she rode the waves. Maggie had to admit Alex pretty damn good. She was so amazed by her that she hadn't even noticed that Brooke had sat down beside her.

"Alex seems really nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"You're crazy about her, I have never ever seen you look at any of your past girlfriends the way you look at her and you've not even been together that long."

"I know, she's just so different and amazing. After two weeks of dating I realised that I was falling in love with her."

"Tell me a bit more about her."

"She so smart and witty and funny and brave. She's a total badass but at the same time is so kind and caring. She can literally put a smile on anyone's face. She can't cook thought, she's a horrible cook." The two brunette's laughed. "I have never felt like this about anyone and I just love her so much."

"Yeah, I can tell. Don't fuck this up, Maggie. I saw the way she looks at you and she feels the exact same way."

"I promise I'll try my hardest not too but you know what I'm like."

"Maggie, you have been through a lot of tough stuff in your life, you have never been the reason to why all you past relationships failed-"

"Okay, I have to cut you off, my last girlfriend broke up with me because I quote 'I was hard headed, insensitive, obsessed with work and also border line sociopathic.' So-" Brooke laughed.

"You are none of those things, well actually maybe a bit obsessed with work but just a little bit." Maggie smiled.

"I'm scared that I'm going to ruin this, I can't imagine my life without her and I- I-"

"Maggie, she loves you and you love her which means you will fight for this relationship if a time ever comes that something goes wrong. You're a great girlfriend and trust me you will not ruin what you two have."

"Thanks." Maggie said with a smile.

"Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6:- First Vacation Part 2

The vacation so far was beyond amazing. Alex loved every minute of it. Today had been a long day of walking and exploring so Alex wasn't surprised when Maggie fell asleep in their room. Alex couldn't stop thinking about how cute the small brunette was.

Alex decided to spend the last night on the beach, she quickly left a note for Maggie and left. As she sat on the beach she was sad that this would be their last night here. The place was majestic and just pulled you in. Alex could totally see herself coming back here more than once with Maggie and maybe even one day with their kids.

"Hey, how come you're out here alone?" Brooke asked as she sat beside Alex.

"Maggie fell asleep upstairs."

"Ah I'm not surprised." Brooke said with laughed. Over the past few days Brooke and Alex had got to know each other better and they quickly became good friends but this was the first time they were talking without Maggie around.

"So, have long have you and Maggie been together for now?"

"Just over a month and a half." Alex replied with a smile. It had been the best month and a half of her life. She finally felt complete. She finally felt as though she really knew who she was. And it felt great.

"Wow, you know I have never ever seen Maggie look any girl the way she looks at you." Alex blushed a bit. "She truly loves you."

"And I love her."

"Good, I don't want her getting hurt like she has in the past." Silence seemed to fill the air for a minute until Brooke spoke up again.

"Maggie is very worried that she'll mess this up, in the past she always took the blame for the relationship not working out when it never really was her fault. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of her and make sure she knows she a great girlfriend."

"I will, I promise." Brooked nodded and smiled. "And I promise to never hurt her because I'm guessing that was the next part of the speech." Brooke laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Maggie is like a sister to me, one that I don't get to see as much as I would love to but she is and she really deserves to be happy after everything she has been through. I can tell you make her extremely happy and if she ever lost you it would devastate her."

"I'm never ever planning on leaving her. I love her far too much too and I can't imagine my life without her."

"That's true love." Alex nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Alex come on we'll miss out flight." Maggie shouted.

"I'm coming." Alex ran down the stairs to see Maggie already saying her goodbyes with Brooke.

"Keep in touch and promise you'll visit again." Brooke ordered.

"Don't worry I'll make sure we do." Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe you should come to National City." Maggie suggested as she grabbed her suitcase.

"I'll definitely think about it." Maggie smiled and walked over to the taxi. Brooke gave Alex a quick hug and smile. "Remember to take care of her for me."

"I will and thank you for all of this."

"Oh it's no problem, anything for you and Maggie. You guys are welcome back anytime."

"We'll definitely be coming back." Alex said with a huge grin as she got into the taxi. This had been one of the best vacations Alex had ever been on and she couldn't wait for the many more to come.


End file.
